


Nothing to be Ashamed of

by StardustAce



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My Engineer - Freeform, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce
Summary: Mek has been in love with Boss for as long as he can remember. The problem is that Mek is asexual and doesn’t know how to tell him.
Relationships: Mek & Boss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Nothing to be Ashamed of

Kissing Boss was perfect. His lips were soft and gentle against his. The way that he touched Mek made him feel like he was delicate and priceless. He wished that they could do this all of the time.

This time, though, something changed. Boss moved to kiss his neck and Mek started to feel uncomfortable. No. He was just nervous. They had never taken it this far before, that’s all.

Boss moved his hands under Mek’s shirt and started to take it off. Mek’s chest felt tight. It was as if he was being suffocated. The room was becoming unbearably hot. The walls were closing in and he was trapped. He could feel Boss’ hands on his chest. His heart was pounding so quickly that he felt as if it would burst out. He was trembling and tears were welling up in his eyes. No. This couldn't be happening. He was with Boss. It was supposed to be different.

“Boss-” Mek croaked, gasping for breath.

Boss looked up and saw the state that Mek was in. He lost all color in his face as he climbed off of him and backed away. Mek sat up, trying to catch his breath. Everything was blurry. Boss was saying something, but he couldn’t understand him. As he started to gain some control, he looked up and saw that Boss was gone. He left? God, he fucked up. He’s ruined everything. What if he was offended? Boss must think that he rejected him. Tears began to pour down his face.

“Mek? Are you okay?” Boss asked quietly, walking back into the room.

Mek looked up as he wrapped him in a soft blanket and held out a glass of water. Mek took the glass and looked down, embarrassed.

“Hey, Husband. Breathe, okay? I’ve got you.” he said, slowly stroking his back.

“I’m sorry,” Mek whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. We don’t have to do this now.”

Mek stayed silent.

“Hey,” Boss said, moving his hand to stroke Mek’s hair, “Did I take it too far? I… I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Mek turned his head away. He couldn’t look at him. Not only did he ruin this, but he made Boss think that it was his fault. Shit.

“I’m so sorry."

“Stop apologizing, love. You did nothing wrong.”

“But I did.”

Boss kept stroking his hair, waiting.

Mek started picking at his nails. “I… don’t want to have sex.”

“Then we can wait. That’s totally okay.”

“No, that’s… that’s not what I meant.” He paused, terrified of what Boss was going to say. “I don’t want to have sex… ever,” he whispered. “It’s just… I don’t like it. Sexual stuff makes me feel bad and-”.

Boss gently took Mek’s chin in his hand and turned his face to look at him. “You don’t have to explain yourself. It’s okay.”

His response took Mek by surprise. “Really?”

“Of course. Sex isn’t everything. I just want to be with my husband.”

Mek smiled softly.

“Can I ask… why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“I thought it would be different. I’ve liked you for so long, I guess I thought that I would like it."

Boss stroked his cheek and then tilted Mek’s head until their foreheads were touching. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about, my love. Whether we have sex or not, I still want to be your wife."

Mek pressed a quick kiss on his lips. “I love you so much."

As they looked into each other’s eyes, Mek knew. He had nothing to be ashamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Ahhhh I love this ship so much!!! As someone who is asexual, I’ve found that asexual fics are hard to find, so I’ve been making some of my own. I hope you all enjoyed this! If you have any ideas or comments, please let me know!


End file.
